


installation (bed)time

by bendingsignpost



Series: Tumblr Fic [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost
Summary: In Hank's defense, it wasn't supposed to take this long.





	installation (bed)time

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked for a combo of the two prompts:  
> 86\. I didn’t mean to turn you on  
> 75\. Bed sharing
> 
> "Pairing unspecified, so I’m going with Hank/Connor from Detroit: Become Human."

In Hank’s defense, the update was only supposed to take an hour.  _Maybe_. At the most. So of course he’d given Connor the go ahead to do it at his place. And, just as naturally, he’d made Connor take the bed, because the guy was going to be effectively unconscious, and there wasn’t a chance in hell that Hank was going to have Connor standing around slightlessly like a mannequin freshly crawled out of the uncanny valley. 

And then Hank got the email. Because Connor could still email him with his brain, or whatever he wanted to call his main processor. 

Downloading the update would be an hour. Installation, on the other hand…

It would take all night, and it was too late to stop. Hank’s just gonna have to deal with having an unconscious android in his bed. 

He attempts to deal by sleeping on the couch. 

He endures an hour of twitchy sleep, or maybe just attempting to sleep. He puts up with the dog trying to lie down on top of him, because the couch has always been fair game. 

Finally fed up, Hank staggers to his feet and to his bedroom. Even before he flicks on the light, Connor’s visibly still loading, a yellow LED shining in the dark. For about five seconds, Hank considers hauling Connor to the couch. He gets as far as putting a hand under Connor’s shoulder. 

Body tilted, Connor’s head rolls to the side. Even though Hank knows better, the guy really does look like he’s sleeping. Hank sets him back down. 

Probably would’ve dropped him anyway. Or thrown his own back out. 

After doublechecking that Connor’s eyes are definitely, unquestionably closed, Hank gets dressed for bed. It’s fucking weird getting under the covers next to a guy wearing a full suit, but at least the plastic asshole took off his shoes first. 

Hank hits the light, walks around to the wrong side of the bed by the LED’s yellow glow, and gets under the covers. 

He closes his eyes tight. 

He rolls onto his other side.

He reaches back, tugs the pillow out from under Connor’s head, and sticks it over his face. 

The yellow glow shines out from beneath, concentrated against the blankets, but at least it stops lighting up the ceiling.

Hank settles back down. Rolls onto the side he actually sleeps on. 

Yellow light shifts as the LED circles. Around and round. Sometimes faster. Sometimes slower. Never fully stopping. Sometimes, it skips forward. 

Hank’s eyes drift shut, almost shut. 

He keeps watching. Keeps drifting. 

Starts dreaming. 

–

Hank wakes up slowly, something firm digging into his cheek. There’s a motion beneath his arm, something steady. 

He cracks open his eyes but sees the yellow still spinning beneath the pillow. Screw it, says his sleepy mind. It’s not like Connor can tell he’s getting a cuddle. Besides, this is comfortable. He’ll probably roll over again before Connor’s even done with the installation. No harm, no foul.

It’s the exact kind of nonsense only a sleepy mind can say convincingly. 

Hank tightens his grip around Connor and falls back asleep.

–

Connor, on the other hand—instillation finished, LED yellow and spinning hard from Hank’s breath against his neck—Connor lies awake and aware, unwilling to break the moment and admit he’s turned back on. 

**Author's Note:**

> To see what else I'm working on, you can follow me on [tumblr here](http://bendingsignpost.tumblr.com/).


End file.
